


My Sarah Jane

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to Lis Sladen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Rang

BRRIING!

"Doctor, the phone's ringing again." Amy rolled her eyes.

"If it's Marilyn, tell her I'll call her back," he yelled.

Amy rolled her eyes and picked it up. "Hello."

"This is Luke Smith, I need to talk to the Doctor." It was a boy's voice, slightly trembling.

"Doctor, it's someone named Luke Smith."

The Doctor darted down the stairs and grabbed the phone from her. "Right-o, Lukey boy, what seems to be the problem?" As he listened, his face wiped away emotions. "Oh, Luke, I'll be right there. What's that….Maria Jackson? Yes, I can find her. No, I won't say anything." His voice pitched higher with indignation. "No, I won't be late. Not this time." He set down the phone.

"Right then, brief stop in America, and then Ealing."

"Ealing?" Rory frowned. "What's in Ealing?"

The Doctor turned away and pulled a lever.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Maria looked up from a textbook. She was just imagining things–Luke had described the sound of the TARDIS so many times she heard it in her dreams.

There was a blue box outside her window. She stared as a man in a bowtie stepped out and wrapped on her window. "Maria Jackson?" The man mouthed theatrically.

She pushed the window open. "Doctor?"

"That's me. Would you care to take a ride?"

"Really? Can my dad come?"

The Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Well, I tend to be a bit rubbish with families, but if you want…"

"Great!" Maria ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Alan. "Just a moment, let me lock up."

A few minutes later, Maria and Alan were standing outside the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned and opened the door. "What do you think?"

Alan walked in, walked back out, and then back in. "It is…it's–"

"Bigger on the inside," Amy chimed in.

"Luke told me," Maria commented. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Maria, a friend of Sarah Jane Smith's."

"Sarah Jane?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shut the door firmly. "Sarah Jane used to travel with me. Several faces ago. And we are not repeating Deffrey Vale. Maria, Maria's father, this is Amy and Rory Pond."

"I am not Mr. Pond," Rory protested.

Amy kissed him on the lips, which shut him up for the time being.

"This is great, but why did you come now?" Maria asked. "The last few times you showed up, it involved disasters. At least that's what Luke tells me."

The Doctor pulled a few levers and knobs, pretending that flying the TARDIS required his full attention. "It was Luke's idea."

Alan walked around the walls, staring at the knobs and switches. "Amazing. How long is this trip going to take?"

"It's a time machine." The Doctor laughed. "Don't tell me you have something to get back for tomorrow?"

"No…just wondering." Maria said. Suddenly she turned and looked at him. "Something is wrong."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know how Luke contacted you, but he wouldn't for something minor. Not if Sarah Jane could handle it. So it has to be huge."

Alan walked over to them. "Maria–"

"No, Dad, listen. Something's wrong. I know it."

Amy and Rory exchanged glances.

Maria glanced at them. "Do you know what's going on?"

The Doctor cut in. "If you tell them anything, I will buy three fezzes and make you each wear one."

"A fez," Alan laughed. "Calm down, Maria. It can't be that bad."

 

 


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

Luke patted K9's head, trying to keep his eyes away from the couch. Sky huddled against the pillar, staring into the distance. Rani and Clyde sat on the floor, letting their hands slip together.  
  
"He'll come, Luke," Rani repeated. The words hung awkwardly on the air, limp and heavy, yet too frivolous for the moment.  
  
"I am detecting temporal flux. Readings consistent with TARDIS materialization pattern," Mr. Smith announced.  
  
They stared as the TARDIS appeared between the pillar and the wall, just as it had the other times. But this time, they were too sad to be excited. Only K9 rolled forward as the door opened. "Master," he announced. "Mistress Sarah Jane–"  
  
"Quiet, K9!" Clyde snapped.  
  
K9 lowered his head. "As you wish, Master Clyde."  
  
"Luke? Clyde? Rani?" Maria glanced around. "And you must be Sky. Nice to meet you, but I thought we would be going to a planet or something-" The sight of the still form on the couch sliced her words in half. "Sarah Jane?"  
  
Alan stepped out. "Maria–are you–oh. Oh, Luke, I'm sorry."  
  
"Mr. Jackson? Why are you–"  
  
The Doctor stepped out quietly, followed by Rory and Amy. "How did it happen? Luke…I'm so sorry."  
  
"K9 said it was cancer. She never told me." Luke glared at K9 for a moment.  
  
"Mistress' orders," K9 replied. "She didn't want you to worry."  
  
Amy awkwardly extended a hand to Rani. "I'm sorry about your friend."  
  
Rani took it. "So you're traveling with the Doctor now? Who's the handsome man hiding behind you?"  
  
"That would be my husband Rory," Amy said. "I don't mean to pry."  
  
"Yes, she does," Rory muttered.  
  
Amy shot him a venomous glance before continuing. "But how did Sarah know the Doctor?"  
  
"She traveled with him when she was younger," Clyde spoke up. "And she's met him a few times since then. Bats in a school, planets in the sky…"  
  
"I can't say I've heard of it." Amy shook her head. "And you're her–grandchildren?"  
  
Clyde chuckled. "Not in the least. Luke and Sky are her kids. "  
  
"But not in the traditional sense," Rani added. "Luke was grown by the Bane, and Sky was created by a rather nasty lady who wanted to blow up some robots."  
  
Luke glanced up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just how we know Sarah," Maria assured him. "Amy here was asking us some questions."  
  
The Doctor touched Luke's shoulder. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
The boy's lips trembled. "I'd like my Mum back."  
  
Amy looked at him, really looked at Luke. He had the same expression the Doctor had sometimes; a little boy, caught in something bigger than he understood, just wanting a hug, but at the same time, brilliant and crazy. It was a bit unsettling, to see something so familiar in someone she just met. "Rory, how about we go back in the TARDIS and make a cup of tea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Amy winked at her husband. "I really think we should go and make some tea."  
  
"Oh, right, tea." Rory nodded and followed her into the TARDIS.  
  
"I'll go make some preparations for the funeral," Alan suggested.  
  
"There's some names in the address book," Clyde said. "Rani and I will help you know who to call."  
  
"Sky, would you like some tea? I can make you some," Rani offered.  
  
"I'm not thirsty," she mumbled, but she took Rani's hand and followed her.  
  
"Luke, why don't we go downstairs with them?" Maria suggested. "It's kind of chilly up here."  
  
Luke shivered. "In a moment."  
  
"I'll be waiting." As Maria closed the door behind her, Luke swallowed again.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, Luke?"  
  
"I just want to say…thank you. Thank you for coming."  
  
The Doctor closed his eyes.  
  
Luke opened the door, but paused for a moment. "Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Luke?"  
  
"Did you ever have a mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you miss her?"  
  
"Not did. _Do_ ," he corrected. "Yes, I do."


	3. Someone You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

Amy and Rory were in the TARDIS (probably snogging); the kids were downstairs talking, and Alan had started making arrangements, which might end up being unmade if Luke changed his mind. It was just the tin dog, the Zyloc, and the Time Lord in the attic.

The Doctor couldn't look at her face yet. He would; he needed to, or he'd never believe it. For now he stroked one of her hands in his own, talking aloud. "I can't look back. It hurts too much. I told Rose that, a long time ago, when she asked why I left you behind. She wouldn't have accepted the simple explanation, that the Time Lords called me back to Gallifrey. Time Lords don't age–not like humans. I was older when I was younger, though. "

K9 pressed his nose into the Doctor's hand. "Mistress Sarah Jane."

"Good dog." He scratched the metal ears. "I sent you to her because I thought she'd need some protection. But she did a good job defending the Earth all by herself, didn't she?"

"Affirmative."

He glanced at her face for a moment. Still smiling, still so full of life that he couldn't believe it. "You aged well. Harry would be foolish to call you old girl now. It must be all that running you did. "The sonic lipstick was still in her hand. "No, you wouldn't have let it go. It was more than a tool–it was something to remind you of me."

From force of habit, he pulled out his screwdriver and ran it over her body. "After all those close calls–Morbius and Eldred and Metebelis III, it's a tiny cluster of cells that killed you." He scowled. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken you somewhere to cure it. "

Mr. Smith made the Xylock equivalent of a cough. "Doctor–"

"Don't call me that!" He whirled around, knocking the stool over. "Not now."

"Sarah Jane left me a message for you."

The Doctor swallowed and adjusted his bow tie. "What is it?"

"I will play the recording in holographic form."

And Sarah Jane was standing there. Her skin was pale, with the veins standing out like Cybermat venom. "If you're watching this, it means I'm dead. I'm sorry I didn't let you know, but I didn't want to make you say goodbye again."

"Sarah," he murmured.

"You might be thinking of ways you could have saved me. You might be blaming K9 for not telling Luke." A holographic K9 rolled into view on the edge of the screen.

"But it's okay, Doctor. Everything has its time, and everything ends. Pain and loss define us just as much as happiness or love–I told you this before."

The words squeeze his hearts. "I know." Rassilon, how he knew.

"I don't need to ask you to look after Luke and Sky; I know you will. Especially Sky–she's so young. But bring them back to see the others on occasion, please?" She stopped speaking and took a deep breath.

"You told me I was important. No one ever tells you that, do they? Well, I will. You're important, you're brilliant." He can see a tear on the hologram's cheek. "You're my Doctor, and I will always be your Sarah Jane."

 

 


	4. So Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

Someone knocked on the door.

The Doctor tried to speak, but his throat was too full of tears. A respiratory bypass system is worthless against tears. He nudged K9.

"Who's there?" K9 asked.

"Alan Jackson, Maria's dad."

"Come…come in!" The Doctor straightened his shoulders as the door swung open.

Alan walked in, a sheet of paper held loosely in his hand. "It's a list of people who can attend the funeral."

  * Gita, Haresh, and Rani Chandra
  * Clyde Langer
  * Alan and Maria Jackson
  * Luke Smith
  * Sky Smith
  * The Doctor
  * Ponds (?)



"That's it?" The Doctor closed his eyes, remembering what he'd told Sarah after her disastrous wedding. You're so important. Not just to me.

But where were those people now?

"Her editor is suffering from the flu. Jo Grant is unreachable; and the Brigadier died just a few months ago." Alan smoothed out the sheet. "From what Maria told me, Sarah Jane shut herself off from people until Luke came along."

_You were getting on with your life._

_You were my life._

"Nobody else?"

"Casual friends, not available on short notice for something like this." Alan looked down at Sarah. "She showed Maria so many things. " He glanced at the Doctor. "She had so many stories about you."

"That's just-"

"No." Alan interrupted. "You were Sarah Jane's hero. Maria always wanted to meet you."

"Not like this," the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, the bow tie might need adjusting, but she wouldn't care if you had two heads." Alan cleared his throat. "Good grief, I'm sounding like Clyde."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing. Clyde saved the world from the Trickster. And his residual Atron energy came in very handy when the Shansheeth told people I was dead."

_Funny thing is, your funeral turned out to be ours._

Funerals, like weddings, another thing he was rubbish at. At least he would never attend his own. He tried to avoid them–he saw enough death in his day job.

But somehow it would be worse if she didn't have one. "Are you sure that's everyone?"

Alan nodded.

"Cancel those plans. I'm going to arrange her funeral myself."

 

 


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

Rory, Amy," The Doctor called. "We have errands to run."

"Domestic? Doctor, are you okay?" Amy stopped and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

 _Why did she have to get clever today?_ "I have to get a coffin for my best friend. Do you think I'm okay?"

Amy stepped back, chilled by the intensity of his words. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

He pushed a button and twirled a dial. "Find something appropriate for a funeral, Pond."

"Yes." She realized a dismissal when she heard one. "I'll make sure Rory has something too."

The Doctor tapped the TARDIS console. "Cremation or burial. Maybe the former would be better. I could scatter her ashes across the galaxy, maybe into a new star. Yet there are planets that made beautiful coffins". Two images flashed in his mind.

Sarah Jane's hands, the hands that slipped into his so many times, burning and falling into ashes.

Sarah Jane's face, her hair clinging to her face, trapped in a box. A box that wasn't bigger on the inside.

_You wither and you die. Imagine seeing that happen to someone–someone you-_

He couldn't have said it then, not with Rose listening. Why was it that all the most important things go unsaid?

_Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes._

"No!" he said aloud, trying to chase away Brother Lassar's words.

_How lonely you must be._

The Doctor let the TARDIS grind to a halt. "Where am I this time?" He pulled down the moniter and looked at the coordinates.

Was the TARDIS grieving too? Or was this a sick joke on its part?

The most beautiful planet in the galaxy, the one he had always planned to take her to. Now he never would. Florana.

 

 


	6. A New Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

 

Vworp! Vworp! K9 raised his head. "Temporal flux escalating. TARDIS materializing," he announced to the empty attic.

"Oh, be quiet," Mr. Smith performed the Xylock equivalent of an eyeroll as the Doctor opened the door.

"Ah, K9. Where's Luke?"

"Master Luke is downstairs. Shall I fetch him, Master?"

"No, I can–wait, you can manage stairs? I don't remember programming that into your capacity."

"One of Mistress's upgrades," K9 lowered his head.

"Really? I wonder how she did it." The Doctor knelt by K9. "Just a quick look…"

"Doctor?" The door crept open.

"Who's there?" He looked up to see a preteen girl in a pink blouse and leggings. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sky. I'm Luke's sister."

"Luke never mentioned he had a sister last time we met. Which means it must have happened since then. Which, since you're older than that, means you must have alien origins."

Sky blinked. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I babble when I'm stressed. So, your name is Sky. That's a beautiful name, absolutely beautiful. Where did she find you?"

"On her doorstop. I was a baby when the man and the parrot dropped me off, but when Clyde brought me to the nuclear power plant and I grew up right away. Miss Meyers made me as a weapon to destroy the Metalkind, but the power switched off my bomb."

The Doctor, who had faced Daleks, Weeping Angels, and the undoing of the universe itself, was befuddled by the girl's babble. "Really?"

"Mum took me home, and we've had lots of adventures. It was fun, getting slimed by Slitheen and all the running." She took another step into the attic. "Then this morning, she wouldn't wake up. I screamed and screamed; all the lights exploded, but she still didn't wake up. So I ran across the street to find Rani. When she came into the room, her face went all funny." Sky paused for a moment. "A little bit like yours, actually. And when I asked Rani what was wrong, it took her four tries before she said 'She's dead.' I still don't understand what that means. Can you explain it to me?"

"I might not be the best person to do that."

"Don't you know what it means?"

The Doctor slowly nodded. "Oh, yes I do. I know it too well to explain it to you."

Sky crept up to the couch. "She's not going to wake up, is she?"

"No."

"Because she's dead. Dead. Dead, dead, dead ,dead," Sky sang in a high tone.

He shivered. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Maybe if I keep repeating it, I'll understand what it means."

"Don't." The word landed like a brick. "It doesn't help." The Doctor softened his voice. "Can you tell Luke I want to see him?"

 

 


	7. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

 

  
"What are you doing back here? Mr. Jackson said…"

He jumped at Luke's voice.

"Just checking out K9. You mum did some amazing things with him. I mean, installing a hover mode. So cool!"

"Can we come out now?" Amy hollered from inside the TARDIS. "We aren't on some slightly carnivorous planet, are we?"

"Oh, right." The Doctor stood up. "Why don't you come out and stay in the attic? Luke and I were just going to do something…something TARDISy ish. K9, keep an eye on the Ponds, we won't be gone long."

"Keep an eye on us?" Amy stepped out of the TARDIS, crossing her arms. "I am not being dogsat."

Rory, dressed in his wedding suit, stepped out behind her. "Good dog."

"Affirmative." K9 nodded. "You are an associate of the Doctor, you will be classified as 'friend.'"

"While you are arguing with the dog, Luke and I will be taking a short trip. Come along, Smith." The Doctor brushed past the trio and stepped up to the TARDIS console.

Luke shrugged and followed him, shutting the door quietly. "It looks different."

"Last regeneration was a bit messy." The Doctor peered through the time router.

"So, what did Sky say to you?"

"Lots of things. How old is she, chronologically? She said something about growing up quickly, I got that bit, but the rest was rather a blur."

"Three months. Mum called one day, said she had something to tell me. But before she could, Sky popped up, nose nearly touching the screen, and announced that she was my little sister. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but once Mum explained things, it made more sense."

"You didn't mind?"

"She's missed me since I went off to Uni. Besides, Sky needed a home, and I remember how that feels." Luke shrugged. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was trying to decide how to–er, what to do… about your mum. Do you have any preferences? There's always that lead-lined coffin UNIT had for me after the Shansheeth nicked the TARDIS–I'm sure they'd be willing to donate it. UNIT, not the Shansheeth." The bowtie scratched his neck.

Luke stared at the nobs, levers, and buttons. "That might work…but it was for you."

"Oh, it'll be cool. I won't need it anytime soon."

"Won't anyone else be coming?"

"Er…well." The Doctor looked up. "Let's stop by Mount Snowdon first, shall we? Pull that lever there, would you?"

"You're letting me help fly the TARDIS?"

"Just one lever. Easy does it now, and don't even think about touching the thermo-couplings. That could cause–bad stuff." The TARDIS was silent for a moment. "Was she happy, Luke? Your mum?"

"Yes, really happy."

"Was she ever lonely?"

Before Luke could answer, the TARDIS shook wildly. They tumbled to the ground, banging heads together.

"What's gotten into you?" the Doctor mumbled as he stood up. "Not you, Luke, the TARDIS."

_Sarah Jane in her backyard, hugging Maria as they gaze at the sky…"I have learned that life on Earth can be an adventure, too. You never know what you might find! In all the universe, I never expected to find a family._

"What's the Pandorica?" Luke asked. "Daleks and Cybermen together?"

Oh. That's what the TARDIS was doing. The Doctor tapped the screen. "Clever dear."

"Doctor," Luke repeated.

"Um, yes, well…I'm slightly psychic. Did Sarah ever mention that? But with all the times she got hypnotized, I'm not surprised if she didn't." He rambled on. "I've done psychic head-butts before, but the other two times were intentional. And totally one-sided. But with your brain–"

"What did you see?"

"An answer."


	8. Castoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

 

 

  
"An answer to what?"

The Doctor leapt to his feet, energized by some new idea. "Let's get the others. I know what I'm doing now." He glanced at Luke. "Turn the hot water tab. We're going back to the attic."

 _Vwoorp…vwoorp…_  
\----------

"Temporal flux escalating. TARDIS materializing." K9 looked up and rolled forward.

"Obviously," Mr. Smith stated as the blue box appeared. The Doctor poked his head out of the door. "You're all still here."

"Where else would we be?" Amy demanded.

"Rory, go get everyone from the kitchen. We're going somewhere together."

"Why me?" Rory complained.

"We've been over this already," Amy told him. "But I'll go with you if that helps your pride."

Rory smiled. "Alright, then." The two headed out of the attic and down the stairs, the sound of their steps fading down the stairs.

The Doctor sat down by the couch, staring into Sarah's eyes. "One last journey, hm?"

Maria, Clyde, Sky, and Rani burst into the attic, followed by Alan and the Ponds. They stood in an awkward half-circle, waiting for an explanation. "Get in the TARDIS," The Doctor said without looking up. "Luke's still there."

As they filed away, he bent over and slipped one arm under Sarah's neck. He stood up, cradling her in his arms. Oh, that took him back… Satellite Five, that planet with Morbius; her body was still so light, but at the same time, heavier than anything he'd carried for a long time.

He walked into the TARDIS, holding her against his chest. He glanced at the levers, then back at her body. "K9, can you come too?"

The metal dog rolled into the TARDIS. "What are your orders, Master?"

"You will help Luke and Rory fly the TARDIS. My arms are full."

"Oye, what about me?" Amy snapped.

"Fine, you can help too. Maria, Rani, Clyde, Sky, let Luke tell you what to do."

"Me?"

"Come on, I'm sure you've worked it out. Now, pull that leaver–no, not that one, the swirly one–"

"We're here. Just a moment while I get myself ready." The Doctor strolled off, still holding Sarah Jane's body.

Maria pressed against her dad. "Where do you suppose here is?"

Alan shrugged. "Could be anywhere, I suppose."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "I just remembered, Rani, you and I were grounded by the Judoon."

"What, you think they're gonna stop us?" Rani teased.

"Mum would have." Luke whispered.

Maria took Luke's hand. "I know."

Rory and Amy stood to one side, awkwardly trying not to meet the others' eyes.

"Hello?" The Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is–that?" Amy covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle at the Doctor's green velvet frock and multicolored striped scarf. The bowtie was still fastened at his neck, and he'd even found another fez to wear.

"I used to wear this when Sarah Jane was traveling with me."

"She mentioned it a few times," Luke nodded. "Called it the product of a color-blind spinster with a century too much time on her hands."

Sky giggled. "I didn't know you played dress-up, Doctor."

"She called it that?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "It is rather…different, isn't it? Sky, if you like dress-up, I'll find you a fez. Anyway, I tried to find something better for her." He laid Sarah Jane on the floor. "How's this?"

The white dress reached down to her ankles, with flowing sleeves cuffed by ribbons. "She wore it once before…I thought it would still look good on her." He coughed. "She hasn't changed much since then. Right," The Doctor straightened up. "I guess it's time then. "

 


	9. Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

  
For a moment, no one said anything. This was it.

 _I'm rubbish at funerals,_ The Doctor thought. He had seen death plenty of times, but funerals belonged to the aftermath. The part he never stuck around for. "I guess–if anyone wants to say something…"

Maria raised her hand before it occurred to her that she wasn't in school anymore. "When we moved to Bannerman Road, I wasn't sure what to think about it. Dad said it was a new start-he just didn't guess how new. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been if I hadn't seen that alien, but I'm glad I did."

Clyde, all joking hidden behind his dark eyes, spoke next. "I like to tease people, cause trouble. But a lot of it was just show. When my dad came back, I wanted him to be proud of me. When I realized what I'd done–I thought I'd be in trouble again. Thought Sarah Jane would be mad, make me leave." Clyde swallowed. "I'm just rambling."

Rani shook her head. "No, I understand what you're trying to say. I wanted to be a journalist: see new things, have adventures, tell people about what's happening. But that's not enough now. I don't want to just see things–I want to do things, make a difference."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well…my Sarah Jane. I've traveled with lots of people, but you were someone special. Confident, bold, not afraid to tell me off if I was out of line. I'm sorry you never got to see Gallifrey. You would have loved it." But any thoughts of Gallifrey were quickly locked away. "I never told you why I left you or never came back. I told Rose, but there's a reason I never told you. Thought it would hurt too much. Thought you'd have changed into someone else. Of all the things for me to worry about," he adjusted the scarf, which suddenly felt very scratchy. "Silly me. Silly old Doctor. Cause you didn't change. You were still brilliant. "

Sky slipped her hand into Sarah Jane's. "I guess you won't mind if I take it now, but I promise I'll be careful with it." She held up the sonic lipstick. "Mum…my first day, you didn't want to explain death to me. I think I know why now."

"Mum," Luke's chest heaved like a marathoner runner mere feet from the finish line. "Mum, I love you–and–"

_There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy._

Maria knelt by Luke, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Silence crept back into the TARDIS, heavy as a lead apron. Time–if it ever was a factor in the TARDIS–sat on its haunches, waiting. Each breath came painfully and heavily, voluntarily.

"Luke, are you ready?" Maria asked.

 _For now,_ the Doctor thought. _You never finish thinking of things you forgot to say–and trust me, "never" is a long time._

Luke nodded. "What's your plan, Doctor?"

"Amy, Rory, open the door." Outside, swirling clouds of dust and gasses floated past the TARDIS door. "Venus. The Morning and Evening Star. Marking the transition of day to night. Brighter than any star in the sky. Only, it hasn't formed yet." The Doctor cradled Sarah's body against his chest. "I think it's missing one vital element. Luke?"

Luke hugged his mother for the last time. "Goodbye Mum. I love you." He nodded at the Doctor, who released the body to the spinning winds. It drifted out of sight, seeming to glow in the heat of the still-forming planet. The Evening Star.


	10. Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tribute to Lis Sladen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter leads into my series The Last and The Only, in which Luke and Sky travel with the Doctor.
> 
> * * *

 

 

* * *

The Doctor doesn't look back as the TARDIS leaves the sprawl of dust, asteroids and gas that will someday become Venus. Instead, he looks at them. He can see bits and traces of Sarah Jane's personality in all of them. Her team, brilliant and ready to take on the world, facing dangers that would make adults scream. No weapons, no secret base or brilliant technology. Just a robot dog for firepower, a Xylock for research, and a sonic lipstick for a weapon. Four teens and his old friend saving the world from an attic. Even without a time machine, he knew they would all explore the wonders of the universe, never content with ordinary life–a nine-to-five job, telly, chips, and bus fare.

Maria Jackson. Curious, caring…and had to leave all too soon. If Sarah had told anyone about how it felt to leave the TARDIS, it would have been her.

Rani Chandra. Investigative, planning–so many of the traits that had led Sarah onto the TARDIS.

Clyde Langer. A bit cocky sometimes, susceptible to brainwashing and mind control, but no one's immune to the ancient lights…or the berserker's pendant…or Androvax… Also the target of several slimy alien explosions.

Sky Smith. Naïve, a weapon built to destroy the Earth who ended up saving it. There were too many weapons in his world, and not enough little girls. Like Amelia Pond, he thought to himself. If she hadn't become Amy between fish custard and Prisoner Zero, maybe he'd be traveling with a little girl who thought he hung the stars.

Luke Smith.

And that is where he can't think about it too long, because he can see so much of himself, as well as Sarah Jane, in Luke. Young, academically brilliant, alien origins, but a bit unskilled at social interacts. But also dedicated to friends, unwilling to abandon his family, willing to accept amazing wonders without blinking…

Luke may not be Sarah's biological child, but in every way that matters, Luke was Sarah's son. And Clyde, and Rani, and Maria were her family. She found a family after all.

"You act like such a lonely man. But look at you! You've got the biggest family in the galaxy."

Family. These hearts don't ache as easily as his last pair, but the word still stings sometimes. At times like this especially.

He didn't make a habit of strengthening family ties, but maybe this time–he looked up and met Luke's eyes; like a carnival mirror, one saw something that was both you and not you–maybe this time, he'd make an exception.

Clyde, Rani, Maria and Alan had already filed out of the TARDIS into the attic, while Rory and Amy had found an excuse to make themselves scarce. "Change out of these clothes into something more…active," Amy had said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Want a lift back to Uni, Luke?" The Doctor offered.

"No thanks. I think I'll take next term off." Luke stared at his shoes. "I can get the car later, maybe have one of my mates drive it down."

"Righto. Well…then…I promised your mum I'd look after you. Keep you safe. And I'm sure I'll end up breaking one of them because, let's face it, anything with me involved is bound to be trouble, but she'd understand if you came along for a while."

"You're inviting me to come with you?"

"Wherever you like. I think it's time I let someone besides Amy pick the destination."

" Me first!" Sky bounces up and down. "I haven't been in outer space before!"

"You were born in outer space," Luke teased. "And I'm older, I should pick."

"I'm properly alien, you're just people bits."

"I'm older than both of you, and I've got the time machine. Don't bother packing, I've got loads of cool stuff. Bring K9 if you want, been a while since I've had him on board."

"What about, well… all this?" Luke gestured to the attic.

"Rani and Clyde can look after it, can't they? And bring your mobile, they can call us if something goes wrong. Come on, it'll be great. And besides," he lowered his voice. "Rory and Amy have gotten a little boring since the honeymoon. All the kissing."

Luke grinned. "Just give us some time to pack."  
\-------------------

"Send me a postcard from Mars, Sparky." Clyde dropped Sky's bag on the TARDIS floor. "And don't blow up too much of the TARDIS."

"Are you sure you want to leave K9? I mean, he's yours now," Rani asked.

"Nah, I've got the lipstick. Besides, he's got the TARDIS coordinates in case you need to get ahold of us."

"You've been at Uni two years; the world hasn't blown up yet." Clyde lowered his voice. "We'll be fine, mate."

Alan stood off to the side with the Doctor. "I have some vacation days saved up–think I'll stick around a bit, for Maria. She could do with some friends right now. And they need an adult with some experience anyway."

He nodded.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Alan looked the Doctor in the eye. "It's all a bit much for them right now, but when it really starts to sink in–"

"Trust me, I know." He swallows. "I'll look after them. Cross my hearts."


End file.
